Mine
by The Pootamis
Summary: She has come back to claim back what is rightfully hers and hers alone. Didn't anyone really think dimensions would really be able to stop her?


_Does he ever shut up!?_

A statement that keeps echoing through her mind. Such a simple statement. A statement that just keeps repeating itself over and over again in her mind like a broken record.

This statement that is just screaming from her eyes as her face plasters a fake smile. A fake smile that only the casual eye would be able to notice.

Luckily for her then that she wasn't surrounded by the more observant. Luckily for her then she was surrounded by some that belonged in the simple category.

Some lesser known metahumans. A being that had been classified to have some sort of power. Meta humans along with many others that had been born on that fateful day.

The day the reactor had exploded inside of Central City. a day she would never forget. Never forget the day she had truly become someone else.

Had become something else. Something that she liked. A new being. A new her with a bit of the old her sprinkled in.

A being that didn't take shit from anyone. A being that did what she wanted when she wanted. A being to be feared.

Just some of the reasons why she had been chosen. Had been sought out by this man. This man that stands before her in a black suit.

This speedster. This known speedster that seemed to come out of nowhere. Come out of nowhere with a proposition that was too good to be true.

A proposition to bring her to another world. To another dimension along with a massive group of metahumans just like her.

This army that the speedster would use to quote conquer the dimension. Like she cared about that. Like she cared about any of those around her right now.

No what she cares about wasn't here. What she cares about is out there somewhere. Out there somewhere just waiting for her.

Calling out to her. She just knew it. Just knew it in her heart that she was on his mind. The very same man that she has jumped dimension's for.

Has come to this world for him. A man that she can picture perfectly right now. Picture his trademark grin that would always make her weak at the knees.

Picture his smiling face that would always get one of her own to form. A man that she would do anything for.

A man that she knew needs her right now. Just as much as she needs him.

This feeling that only gets stronger and stronger by the second as she keeps her eyes on this black speedster that she barely listens to giving out orders to execute.

Giving out assignments to these mindless fools that you would have to be an idiot to not see that you were being played.

This speedster wasn't out for world domination. Wasn't out for ruling this dimension. No he was after something else.

Something more sinister. Something that involved another hero. This dimension's version of The Flash if she is reading his body language right.

If she is reading his smile right whenever he mentions the so called hero of Central City. Not that she truly cared.

No these two speedsters could battle it out in this city for all she cares. No what she cares about is exiting out of here.

Walking out of this building with only one destination in mind. Finding him. Finding Oliver Queen. Finding her Oliver.

A man that could be anywhere in the world. But she had a good idea of who knew where he is. The red speedster.

The hero of Central City. The Flash. She just needed to tie up some loose ends before approaching him.

Needed to make sure some others would seek vengeance upon her for leaving these grounds. Although if her plan was to succeed she wouldn't be the only one leaving here.

A plan that she waits patiently to execute. Waits patiently as one by one she watches meta after meta exit out of the empty room with new orders to follow until only two remain.

Her and this black speedster. This black speedster that she could see has something special planned for her if the smile across his face was any indication.

A smile that sends a small chill up and down her spine. But a chill that goes away immediately as he turns and walks over towards a large window with a clear view of the city below allowing the smile across her face to drop into an almost disgusted look.

Disgust that she quickly hides plastering the fake smile back to her face as she listens to him speak. Words that don't register into her mind as she zones him out in favor of listening closely behind her for any sign of another metahuman nearby.

Listen closely for any other presence that maybe lurking in the shadows guarding their so called leader.

A presence that she doesn't find causing her lips to curl up into a genuine smile before the smile twists into an predatory grin as she takes a few silent steps forward.

A few steps towards him with only the sound of her heels clanging against the ground giving her away before suddenly she sets her plan in motion.

This plan that would change everything forever. Change everything as she sends what she has labeled as the Siren Cry at Zoom.

A massive shockwave that causes every single window on the empty floor to shatter into thousands of glass shards that come crashing down against the pavement below.

* * *

Remaining motionless leaning up against the side of a table with his hands keeping his attention solely on the ground as he goes over the latest reports over and over again in his mind only one name dominates the mind of Barry Allen.

Only one name that has continued to invade his thoughts. Zoom. The other speedster. The now known Black Speedster that she has come across on a few occasions.

A man that he thought he knew. How wrong he was. So very wrong. A man that was nothing more than a psychopath.

A psychopath with only one goal in mind. The goal of ending him. The goal of stealing his powers. Stealing his speed like he has done with so many other speedsters from different dimensions.

The same thing he wanted to do to him. But he didn't think it would be that simple. Didn't think they could just fight it out one on one to see who would come out on top as the victor.

No he was up to something more. He just couldn't figure it out yet and neither could his team. A team that much like himself have been throwing out theory after theory out there hoping one would stick.

But the latest news has thrown all of them for a loop. The recent metahuman activity. Activity that was always hit or miss in the city.

Now thought? Now it was off the charts. Now it seemed like more and more were showing up daily. This sudden change that they all knew who was responsible.

All knew who was behind this drastic change. It was him. It was Zoom but for what reason? Was he making an army to take over the city?

Was he recruiting men and women promising them something in return. An offer that they couldn't refuse.

Whatever it was it served to be a big problem. A massive problem for him and his team. Too big of a problem for him to handle on his own.

This mindset that has quickly caused what he liked to call the brain team to quickly get to work on a project that would ensure him that he wouldn't have any problem with these metas causing him to be left alone to his thoughts.

Thoughts that continue to go back to Zoom. continue to go back trying to figure out the speedster's master plan.

If only he knew. If only he knew he wouldn't have to deal with such a plan. Not anymore. Not anymore as suddenly he is broken out of his thoughts when the alarm systems go off through the laboratory.

Alarms that make his eyes go wide for a brief second before Barry takes action. Takes action doing something he has done countless times.

Run. Run as fast as he can as he throws his cowl over his face before he quickly takes off out of the room in a red blur.

A red blur that passes every single room leaving no trace of him anywhere as he searches the entire complex.

Searches for what had caused the alarms to go off. But nothing could have prepared him for this. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight that he sees causing him to come to a complete sudden halt in one of the long corridors.

The sight of Laurel Lance. The Laurel Lance dragging an unconscious Zoom by his leg down the corridor. A woman that he never thought he would ever see again.

A woman that couldn't be here. She just couldn't. She had died a short time ago. So who was she? Could she possibly be….

Suddenly seeing her eyes snap up to meet his own slowly as he watches her face lit up into a bright smile without having a chance to react Barry watches in complete shock Laurel release her hold on Zoom causing his leg to come crashing down to the cold floor.

" Oliver Queen? Where is he?"

Blinking his eyes a few times directing his eyes away from her own that just stare at him with a hint of happiness behind her questionable look unable to keep the look of shock from coming across his face from seeing the black speedster laying out cold just mere feet away from him before he has a chance to even ponder how this is possible suddenly the sound of fingers snapping causes Barry snap his eyes back to her own.

" Star….Star City."

Seeing clear confusion in her eyes taking one more quick glance at Zoom turning his eyes back towards Laurel slowly a small smile comes across Barry's face.

" It was once Starling City. They just renamed it a little while ago."

Feeling a smile once again returning to her face nodding her head in approval with one last glance towards Zoom finding his eyes firmly closed and his chest rising up steady feeling pleased with herself turning on her heels slowly Laurel steps over the black speedster and makes her way down the long corridor.

Makes her way only to come to a stop after a couple of feet to look over her shoulder towards a shell shocked Barry with a stern look coming across her face.

" Don't tell Oliver about this. I want it to be a surprise."

Receiving only a silent nod in response returning the nod turning her head back forward once again Laurel makes her way down the corridor sending a parting wave over her shoulder.

" Thanks for everything boy scout!"

* * *

The Black Canary. Her doppleganger alter ego. Such a noble deed. Such a noble sacrifice she had made.

A suit that she stares at now. A suit that she can see has been untouched by all. This suit that she couldn't imagine ever coming out of this case.

Not now and not ever again. This suit that had meant so much to the city. A symbol to the city. A symbol for justice.

A symbol to do what was right. To always stand up for the little guy. A trait that she had taken to heart a long time ago.

The very same trait that she could see her doppleganger having as well. A doppleganger that is no more.

A death. A vicious death at the hands of a man named Damien Darhk. A wanted criminal in the city. A man that she would cross paths with at some point.

But that would have to wait. Right now she had more important matters to intend to. The important matter of becoming whole once again.

Of once again being reunited with the man that she loves. A man that she couldn't wait to see again. A man that she knew she would find here.

Here inside of what is called The Lair. The secret hideout of The Green Arrow and his team. A hideout that wasn't much of a surprise.

She had seen it before. Had seen it before back in her world. What did surprise her was the man behind the hood.

Her man. Her Oliver as The Green Arrow. A bit of shocking news. But news that had brought a smile to her face.

A little bit of a turn on for her to now know what this man was capable of. Of knowing that her man goes out there every single night to do battle against the scum of the Earth.

Just a mere thought that sent shivers up and down her spine. But a thought that had come to an end once she spotted this display case.

Once her eyes laid upon this suit knowing full well why it was still on display. It was a reminder. A reminder for him.

A painful reminder for what he would call his greatest failure. She just knew it. She had done the same.

Done the same with carrying a picture of the two of them in one of their happiest moments in her pocket.

A picture that she would bring with her everywhere. A picture that she didn't need now. Now she would get the real thing and create a new batch of happy memories.

Now she would be able to put her painful past behind her never to think of it again. To never think of the most painful day of her life.

The day she had watched him sail out with his father to never return. A memory that would often give her nightmares.

But no more. Not now and not ever again. They all stopped today. They all stopped today once she would have him in her arms.

Would stop once she had kissed him lighting a spark that had died so long ago. A spark that she can feel flickering with every moment she waits anticipating for him to exit out of that elevator.

An elevator that has been quiet for the past few hours she has been here. An elevator she just wished to come to life revealing her Oliver from the other side.

This elevator that suddenly dings causing her to snap her attention over towards the steel structure finding the light turning on signaling a new arrival was coming down.

A sudden event that makes her retract her hand from the display glass and make her way to stand in the center of the room facing the elevator.

Facing the elevator with a smile as she straightens out her leather jacket and threads her fingers together in front of her before as though time was slowly stopping the elevator door slides open revealing a familiar face to her.

A face she could spot easily out of a crowd. His face. The face of her Oliver. Her Oliver that makes his way forward staring down towards the ground oblivious to her presence.

Oblivious to her presence until they come up to meet her gaze revealing his green eyes to her. Those beautiful green eyes that she could always read.

Could always stare at for hours feeling content. These eyes that she watches shift through a range of emotions before her very eyes.

Range from complete shock to seeing her to realization until finally they shine with nothing but happiness.

The same shine that could be found in her eyes as her face lits up into the brightest of smiles that causes her unknown to her knowledge to have a tear trickle down her cheek.

Tears of joy that she also finds trickling down from his watery green eyes causing her to let out a watery laugh before slowly in perfect unison she makes her way silently over towards him as she sees him doing the same.

Doing the same before suddenly she feels herself being engulfed by a pair of strong arms and brought close into his chest causing her to bury her face into his shoulders as her arms wrap around him.

Wrap around him never wanting to let go as she feels him silently shaking in her arms. Silently shaking with tears of joy splashing against her shoulder as her own start to dampen his shirt.

A moment that she didn't want to end. Didn't want to leave his arms wanting to live this moment over and over again.

A moment that she would always remember. Always remember as the moment she would be reunited with him.

This moment she slightly breaks as she leans back slightly to take his face in her hands feeling him leaning into her touch until gently her lips come to press against his.

Press against his throwing every ounce of love for him into the kiss. The same love she can feel being returned as she feels him kissing her back with equal passion.

So much passion that she can't help but press herself firmly into his chest as he feels his hands roaming downward causing her to moan in approval.

This moan that makes him adventure deeper before the sound of a click coming from the button on her jeans being undone throws her over the edge causing her to leap up and wrap her legs around his waist as she deepens the kiss.

Deepens that kiss as she feels herself being carried through The Lair quietly with only the sound of the elevator's doors closing echoing through the hideout.

* * *

Nervous. Anxious. Frightened. So many emotions running through her as she stares up towards his face.

Stares up towards his face waiting for him to pass judgment. The moment of truth. The moment she has been nervously been waiting for.

Waiting to reveal her story. A story she has poured her heart to him not missing a single detail. Without forgetting a single moment.

A story that she can see he was pondering taking in now everything. Taking in everything that she has told him.

Taking in her story as she waits patiently with her head on his chest looking up towards him with a blank look across her face as sweat continues to drip down her naked body.

As the smell of their sex is still in the air. One of the many times between the two of them throughout the night.

Especially after their latest turn. Their latest time that causes her to let out an ear piercing scream as she felt her whole entire body go numb from head to toe and collapsed on top of him.

The very same position that she finds herself in now with him still deep inside of her just waiting for him to speak.

Just waiting to hear what he has to say feeling so nervous. Feeling so scared of being rejected. A thought that has come briefly across her mind before she would wipe it away.

She would not be rejected. She would not be brushed to the side. For he belongs to her and she to him damn what anyone says.

A mindset she sets herself on before her thoughts are snapped when she hears him letting out a sigh. A sigh that draws her eyes to his own seeing him rub them for a few minutes before they come down to meet her own.

" Did you really have to tell me after we did….that."

Unable to keep the sheepish grin from coming across her face casually shrugging her shoulders very slowly Laurel sits up slightly causing hear him let out a silent moan as his eyes close briefly causing her grin to only widen.

Only widen when she feels him twitching inside of her before she leans down causing her long brunette hair to fall down slightly in front of her face and her bare chest covering her widening grin.

" What can i say? I had an itch that needed itching besides…."

Closing the distance between them without giving him a chance to respond Laurel presses her lips to Oliver's own bringing him into a heated kiss that she can feel him instantly reacting to her as she lets out a moan as her rock slightly before she pulls back with a wide smile coming across her face.

" I don't see you or your little friend complaining. In fact it seems to me that you're enjoying this."

Suddenly as she hears the silentest of chuckles escaping his lips feeling her smile only widening leaning down gently Laurel presses her lips once again to Oliver's own.

" See?"

Seeing a small smile coming across his face returning the smile leaning down gently Laurel presses her forehead against his own staring into his eyes intently.

Eyes that were telling her everything she needed to know. Giving her silent messages that just makes her heart soar.

" I missed you."

Suddenly as she hears the words so silently escape his lips the smile across her face drops slightly when she sees his eyes starting to get watery.

" I missed you so much."

Blinking away the stinging sensation in her eyes of unshed tears that just want to fall reaching down gently Laurel places her hand down on his cheek only to feel him leaning into the palm of her hand.

" I missed you too."

* * *

Not even bothering to keep the pleased smile from across her face feeling her hand being gently squeezed as she returns the gesture as she allows herself to be lead through The Lair and over towards the meeting table with an grin coming across her face just as they near the table in a sudden move Laurel twirls around and pushes Oliver on top of the table.

Pushes him on top earning her a surprised look before with her grin only widening quickly she pounces on him ascending onto the table and straddling his lap bringing her lips to his own.

A kiss that she feels being returned between his laughs as she feels him sitting up wrapping his arms around her waist before she feels him pulling back.

Pulling back to look at her with his trademark grin that just makes her eyes twinkle with nothing but mischief.

" Couldn't wait to get my shirt off again huh?"

Hearing her laugh that was like music to his ears feeling a smile coming across his face slowly Oliver watches her direct her attention back towards him with the brightest of smiles coming across her face.

" Always."

Feeling his hands making their way underneath her shirt to touch her bare skin that just sends chills up and down her spine smiling down in delight leaning down the rest of the way Laurel presses her lips once again to Oliver's own.

" You….know….that….we….are….expecting….guests….right?"

Sighing in frustrating opening her eyes seeing him raising up an eyebrow at her dropping her head slightly nodding her head slowly Laurel leans forward to rest her forehead against Oliver's own.

" I know. Trust me but let's be honest here. The only one i'm excited to see is Speedy. I could care less about the other two.

What are their names again? You know? Mr my brother is innocent and can be trusted? I'm drinking my life away because i caused an innocent woman to lose her life?

And don't get me started on…."

" Okay,okay! I get it."

Not even bothering to hide her smile as she sees an look of anger briefly come across his face feeling her smile dropping letting out a sigh gently Laurel cups his chin and turns his head back to meet her gaze.

" I'm sorry. That was a bit harsh…."

Not allowing her to finish that sentence shaking his head gently into her own taking her hand into his gently Oliver kisses the palm of her hand causing a small smile to come across her face.

" No,no it wasn't. You're right."

Having a good feeling he needed to get something off from his chest staring at him in total silence as she hears him taking a deep breathe gently Laurel rubs his cheek lovingly causing his eyes to come back to meet her own.

" With how everything happened. For so long i've blamed him for your death. There's been so many what ifs with how everything happened.

Too many that i've thought about. If i just followed my instincts and…."

Watching his eyes drift away from her own to look down very gently Laurel moves his head back up to meet her gaze.

" Hey? That's in the past now. What we have now is a second chance. A second chance to make a life for ourselves and i'm not gonna waste it.

You're not going to lose me again. Just like how i'm not gonna lose you. I won't allow it. Do you understand?

I won't allow anyone to seperate us again. Not cities. Not dimensions. Sure as hell not any wannabe terrorists.

You belong to me and i'll be damned if anyone thinks otherwise."

Seeing the clear fire in her eyes showing that she believed every single word that she has just spoken slowly as his lips curl up slightly Oliver watches a small smile of her own form across her face before he feels her lips pressing to his own.

" Good boy. Now tell me more about this Damien Darhk."

* * *

Silently reaching into her leather jacket's pocket feeling the desired object grazing the end of her gloved finger tips retracting her hand as she feels a pair of eyes watching her turning her gaze away from the entrance to the chamber and towards her side slowly Laurel raises up an eyebrow over towards Thea when she finds her just staring at her with interest.

A young woman that she remembered so well. A young woman that would forever be like a little sister to her.

On her world and on this one. A young woman that would be much easier to convince to come to her side than the rest.

Than the rest of the so called Team Arrow. Such a silly little title. The blonde bimbo's idea she thought.

A team that she was more than happy now was not here with her. Instead she had someone she could trust with her.

Someone that all it took was honesty and a heated yell to call her back once she had tried to leave The Lair after she had retold her story.

This yelling that surprisingly that proved to the youngest Queen sibling that she truly was indeed Laurel Lance.

Her Laurel. The woman that she has always looked up to. A strange event. A bit weird but she wouldn't change it for the world.

Wouldn't change her future sister in law for the world.

" Black stockings?"

A simple question that makes her glance down. Glance down towards her costume that she was known to wear so often back on her own world.

This costume that many said was to die for. A statement that she would make sure they wouldn't live to regret.

A one piece black jumpsuit tightly hugging her body showing off all of her curves in her hips. A pair of black stockings covering her legs that ride down until they are met with a pair of black high heels.

And last but not least her leather jacket. Her leather jacket that she would never be seen without. A leather jacket that rides down until they are met with a pair of fingerless black gloves.

An outfit much different than the one she came here in. But an outfit she wouldn't leave home without.

" What? I like them."

Shrugging her shoulders earning herself an eye roll in response grinning in victory slowly Laurel turns her attention back towards the entrance of the chamber.

" So you and my brother huh? Together once again?"

Silently nodding her head seeing an suppressed smile across Thea's face that just makes her lips curl upward leaning further against the wall she is up against crossing her arms across her chest Laurel pays a glance towards the younger Queen siblings way.

" That we are and i don't intend to ever let him go again."

" Good."

" Oh? I am to assume you were not fond of the blonde one?"

Letting out a snort crossing her own arms across her chest slowly Thea turns her gaze towards the entrance.

" Oh please. You have no idea how badly i've wanted to put an arrow in her."

Feeling quite pleased at this declaration grinning over towards the entrance hearing no movement whatsoever slowly Laurel glances over towards Thea earning her full attention.

" Now, I know this is all very sudden but i think it's best if you heard it coming from me now before you hear it from somebody else. Once all of this is over and Dhark is no more i'm leaving Star City with Oliver."

" Oh."

Seeing the look of sadness coming across Thea's face seeing her eyes being directed down reaching out gently Laurel lays an hand down on her shoulder.

" Oh don't worry. You're coming too."

Instantly as she sees Thea's head snap back up with some severe whiplash seeing a smile coming across her face slowly Laurel returns the smile.

" Really?"

Giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze slowly Laurel nods her head causing her to witness the young woman's smile widen.

" Well yeah? We can't be the three amigos if were missing the most important one now can we?"

Suddenly as she feels Laurel retracting her hand from her shoulder and hold up only her pinkie towards her feeling a bright smile coming across her face reaching out gently Thea wraps her own around Laurel's.

A gesture that brings a smile to Laurel's face before she retracts her pinkie and looks back towards the entrance.

" Laurel?"

" Hmm?"

" Just so that we're on the same page here. Those black stocking of yours. Are they apart of the regular costume or more for my older brother's benefit?"

Turning her head towards Thea finding her grinning like a chester cat before she has a chance to respond suddenly the sound of footsteps approaching causes Laurel to snap her head back around to face the entrance.

" Maybe a little of both."

Blanking her face of any emotion suddenly as she sees a group of armed men slowly enter inside of the chamber with their weapons by their sides right as she sees movement coming out of the corner of her eye with lighting fast speed Laurel reaches out preventing Thea from retrieving one of her arrows from the quiver strapped across her back.

Something that earns her a confused look causing Laurel just to shake her head and wink at her before to the surprise of the youngest Queen sibling slowly she takes a couple of steps forward to face the group.

" Hmm? Lets see here."

Extending her hand out slowly Laurel counts each and every armed man that she sees before a frown comes across her face.

" Only seven of you huh? I'm insulted. It takes at least twelve before i even break a sweat."

Sighing drastically slowly Laurel shakes her head as a grin comes across her face causing her to see some of the armed men reaching down for their firearms.

" No matter. I'll make it quick."

In a sudden move rearing back Laurel screams at the top of her lungs causing a massive Siren Cry to be unleashed at the unexpecting group sending every single one of them off of their feet and the whole entire room to start to shake.

For its walls to start to shake. For the armed men to come crashing down in heaps. Some into the walls itself with sickening crunches.

Others down on the cold ground with tremendous thuds before suddenly the ceiling to the entrance way caves in causing a large cloud of smoke to erupt from the ground.

This cloud of smoke that Thea has to quickly shield her eyes from by raising up her hands high before after a few seconds she lowers them down only to have her eyes go wide.

Go wide at the carnage she sees. Carnage that looked as though an explosive had just been set off at the entrance way.

A scene that makes her eyes want to burst out of her head before if it was even possible they widen even further when she hears someone starting to whistle.

Starting to hear Laurel whistle as she turns towards the older woman finding her walking back towards her with an extra stride in her step making her jaw drop.

Drop from seeing how collected and calm she is before she watches her come back to lean against the wall she had been previously been leaning on and close her eyes with a grin coming across her face.

" You might want to close that. Smoking is bad for your health."

Instantly snapping her mouth shut hearing the sound of a giggle escaping the older woman's mouth feeling her lips curling upward slowly Thea crosses her arms over her chest.

" All, I have to say is i would hate to be your guys insurance agent."

Seeing an questionable yet interested look being directed her way slowly a grin forms across Thea's face.

" Well let's review shall we? We both know that you and my brother go at it like rabbits that just got out of prison and i know on good authority that you Ms Lance are a screamer…."

" Thea!?"

Humming to herself as she sees Laurel shaking her head with a hint of amusement in her eyes feeling her grin widening slowly Thea looks away to look towards the other end of the room.

" So when do we get to….well you know? Discard that hideous thing?"

Directing her eyes towards the direction Thea's own are looking as she eyes a large artifact resting on a podium that shines brightly down towards them reaching down gently Laurel retrieves a remote from her jacket's pocket.

" Not yet. Only when Ollie gives us the signal to do so. With the amount of C4 explosives i've got strapped to that hideous piece of rock that all it will take is a simple press of the trigger then boom!

No more idol. No more Darhk's power source. No more Damien Darhk. I just wish we could see it."

Nodding her head in agreement just as she opens her mouth suddenly she watches Laurel reach her right hand up to touch her ear.

Touch where she can see an ear piece lodged in with a certain frequency between just the two of them.

This silent conversation that she just waits patiently before she watches a bright smile come across Laurel's face and sees her turning to give her a thumbs up.

" We've been given the go. Ollie has just made contact with him."

Turning her attention back towards the idol finding it not too far away from where she is standing thinking better of it slowly Laurel crosses the room before she looks over towards Thea directing her over.

" You might wanna get back Speedy. This is gonna be messy."

Not needing to be told twice rushing across the room just as she stops by Laurel's side instantly Thea snaps her head back forward as the sound of a loud explosion occurs causing the room to shake and fill with smoke.

Fill with smoke that slowly evaporates before she removes her hand from her face and smile when she sees the remains of the idol shattered in thousands of pieces across the ground.

A sight that also makes Laurel smile brightly from her side as she discards the remote trigger carelessly away to the side.

" And now that's been taken care of. Let's go find Ollie. We've got some late celebrating to do."

" Okay didn't need to hear that."

Laughing at the somewhat disturbed look across Thea's face leading her over towards the blocked off entrance crossing her arms with a frown coming across her face after a few seconds suddenly a smile comes across Laurel's face as she turns to look towards Thea.

" What are you waiting for? Get to work."

" What? Me!? You're the one that caused this!"

" Sooo? I'm older and let's face it i'm the boss of our little gang so march!"

Hearing a defeated huff grinning over towards Thea's retreating back as she sees the younger queen sibling pushing a piece of cement out of the way a small smile comes across Laurel's face.

" Hey Speedy?"

" Yeah?"

" I'll let you name our first child."

Instantly as she sees Thea snapping her head around to look at her with big eyes slowly Laurel nods her head causing a bright smile to come across Thea's face.

" Really?"

" Yep so long as its a girl. I like the name Connor for a boy."


End file.
